


babe (honey)

by schmorygilmore



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Because Isa made me do it, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Five Times Fic that is actually a Six Times Fic, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore
Summary: "It's all in a name." — Five (plus one) times Harvey and Donna were more than just Harvey and Donna. — One-shot. Post-Canon.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	babe (honey)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello everyone. It's me again. I'm supposed to be writing my Christmas fic but instead this is what you get. I've been promising this story for what feels like 100 years now but depression and writer's block have gotten in the way. Hopefully it lives up to the expectations. Love you guys.
> 
> Special shoutout to Luisa for looking this over and to so many of you for finally meeting me on the darvey using pet names idea train. Oh, and also a shout out to Isa, my favorite pain in the ass. Without her, number six would not exist. Sorry if it's not dirty enough for you, bish.

—

_babe (honey)_

—

_one._

There's nothing Donna can't do. Anyone in the world that knows her would agree with that fact, Harvey included.

So now that they're together and spending almost every waking moment in each other's company, it's a joy to Harvey to see the great Donna Paulsen occasionally struggle. It's a side of her he's never seen before. He'll be the first to confirm that it doesn't happen often, but when it does he has to fight the smirk that threatens to overtake his entire face.

That night, they'd decided to have their weekly date night at his condo rather than going out and while Harvey usually does the cooking and Donna keeps him entertained with stories of her day, tonight she'd offered to help. She had even called Rachel and asked for a recipe.

So they'd gone shopping for ingredients and made it home, changed into their lounge wear and started prepping and it had taken only a mere twenty minutes before he heard the frustrated growl from his better half.

Throwing a glance her way, he smirks to himself, grabbing the knife from her hand and crushing the garlic the proper way (smacking it repeatedly does not achieve the same effect) as she shoots him a glare. After the garlic has been tended to, they proceed on until five minutes later and he hears that tell-tale growl yet again coming from the gorgeous redhead currently staring down the now burnt garlic.

" _Babe_ , listen you have to keep it moving around otherwise it will burn," he says, fighting back a chuckle.

"No shit, Harvey," Donna lets out under her breath, turning her head to face him, and yeah, there's that glare again.

Needless to say, after all the glares and growls and giggles, they order take out and eat it in bed and that night goes down in history as the last night Donna Paulsen ever attempts to cook anything other than salad.

—

_two._

It had been a long day and Faye had been breathing down her neck every hour on the hour. Around lunch time Harvey had taken note of the strong set to her posture and the way she appeared to be bracing herself, preparing for battle. She had told him not to fight her battles for her, and he respected that, but that didn't mean he couldn't help ease the tension a little bit. So after they'd finished their lunch he'd told her he was taking her out for drinks tonight and she had finally cracked a smile, just the invite alone having raised her spirits.

They had left work at a relatively reasonable hour and headed up the street to one of their new favorite bars, settled in with their scotch and cabernet and talked about anything but work.

Half an hour later she excused herself to go to the restroom and in the less than ten minutes she'd been gone, Donna had discovered that her absence drew the attention of one particular leggy brunette right to Harvey's side.

Eyes narrowing in on them, she could see the obvious flirtation in the harlot's eyes and clear polite disinterest in Harvey's. Donna never had to worry about Harvey straying and certainly never had to worry about a lingering gaze, because he only had eyes for her, whipped man that he was. However, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun claiming her territory.

The duo had their back to her so they couldn't see her approach, so Donna made her way over confidently, signature sway in place arriving with purpose.

Coming up to Harvey's side where he's standing at the bar, her hand slides its way up his shoulder, gliding further up to the back of his neck and upon the feeling, he turns to meet her eyes shooting her that signature smile that melts her insides.

"Everything okay?" Harvey said, hand reaching for her hip to the clear displeasure of the brunette at his other side.

"Always," she responded with a smile, before turning towards the brunette and extending her hand, "Hi there, I'm Donna."

"Shannon," she says, reaching to shake her hand with a look of disdain.

"Nice to meet you," She says, sliding further into Harvey's embrace. " _Honey_ , do you want another drink?"

"Uh, sure."

Sweet Shannon catches the hint quickly, bidding her goodbyes to them both and heading off in the direction of the other end of the bar looking for her next attempt.

"You totally did that on purpose," Harvey teased with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Donna responded with an air of sarcasm to her tone. "Now, _Honey,_ we're gonna finish these drinks and then we're gonna go home and have dessert, because as much fun as this was, I'd rather have you to myself."

—

_three._

It's been a long few weeks of Faye and fighting for Robert's good name and the firm being in shambles and a very sad Louis, but they've managed to hold everything together professionally and thrive personally and the greatest news of the week is that Faye was being called back to the cold dank cave she crawled out of (also known as the offices of the New York Bar Association). This meant they could both breathe a little easier this week.

Currently, Donna and Harvey found themselves in a meeting with Samantha and Alex and Katrina as well, trying to figure out how they were going to manage to get themselves out of a particular predicament with a client without having to tell Louis, for fear he might blow a gasket.

Samantha had proposed a solution, one which Donna and Katrina supported and which Harvey and Alex were decidedly digging their heels in against.

"You can't possibly think this will work!"

"Oh, I can! Definitely!" Samantha said in retaliation.

"There's no way we can get this done without involving Louis, and he's ready to blow his top any minute!" Harvey exclaimed, pacing the floor, as Samantha rolled her eyes in response. But before she could get a response out —

" _Honey,_ shut up and listen to her!"

"But, Donna —"

"Don't 'But, Donna' me, Harvey. You're just being stubborn."

"I am not stubborn," Harvey mumbled.

"You sound like a toddler. Yes, you are," Donna responded with a raise of her eyebrow, lip curling upward in the corner.

Samantha, Katrina and Alex all sat back in their chairs, watching the altercation unfold. It was truly a sight to behold to see the great Harvey Specter cower.

Needless to say, Harvey got called honey by the three of them for the rest of the week, while Donna fought back giggles each and every time.

—

_four._

They'd been in Seattle two weeks before all four of them had a chance to sit down and have a proper double date. Rachel had found a restaurant and Donna had picked the day and so here they finally were, seated at a small seafood restaurant on the waterfront, just like so many times they've done before except this time was different. It was the first time they'd gotten together like this since Harvey and Donna became official.

Rachel and Mike had noticed the way their friends just seemed lighter. The way they touched without fear of what it might mean, the way they spoke to each other and even in the way they were separately. It was nothing short of amazing how easy they were with each other.

"I'm so glad we're finally doing this," Rachel said, raising a glass.

"Me too," Donna confirmed with a smile.

They had spent the evening giving each other shit about their respective relationships, telling stories of moments missed and general chronicles of war from the years of courtroom battles and mergers each one had faced.

Meals and dessert had come and gone and now, nursing their respective after dinner drinks, they found themselves laughing as Donna and Harvey told tales of the early days in the DA's office and recounted the many pranks they've pulled on Louis over the years.

" _Babe_ , do you remember that time Louis brought Bruno to work?" Harvey questioned, arm finding its way behind Donna's chair, wrapping around her shoulders as he tipped the rest of his scotch back in one long sip.

"Do I remember? _Honey,_ I spent the entire day helping hide Bruno from the partners while Louis was in a deposition," she responded, laughing despite herself. "That was a very long day of saving Louis," she said turning towards Rachel to find the brunette with a smirk on her lips.

"What?" Donna asked, head tilting to the side in inquiry.

"Nothing," Rachel retorted with a soft smile. "It's just nice to see you guys like this. _Finally,"_ she said only loud enough for Donna to hear, the boys having moved on to discussing whether Goose or Maverick were superior.

Smiling, Donna didn't need to elaborate. Her eyes said all that needed to be said.

—

_five._

"That's it _babe_ , you got it. One more and you're done, I promise."

Giving it one more go, with a squeeze of Harvey's hand hard enough to crack bones, she let out a loud grunt and then, just like that and all at once, everything was different.

They were parents.

And then, several hours later, their little girl was cleaned up and wrapped in soft fabric, being cradled in her mom's arms while her dad stood perched on the bedside fighting against himself on where to focus his eyes. They were both so beautiful.

He's always been in awe of his wife, even before she was his wife, but today, today she was an enigma. She was a rock star. She took childbirth by the reins and made it her bitch. She really is the strongest person he knows.

And then there was their little bundle, wrapped in a pink, eyes blinking open slowly before shutting just as quick, unable to fight the sleep she so rightly deserved. After all, being born takes a lot out of a tiny human.

"I can't believe how much I love her already," Donna whispered, finally glancing up to meet Harvey's eyes.

Swallowing back tears, Harvey just nodded his head in the affirmative. It was overwhelming. Everything about this was miraculous and precious and amazing and he really cannot believe this is his life.

"Harvey…"

"You did amazing, _honey,"_ He said in that soft low tone that was specifically for her.

"Thank you," Donna whispered, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you."

"God, Donna—" he whispered back, shaking his head slightly, forehead rubbing against hers. "You don't even know."

—

_six._

It's been a long six weeks.

Frankly, neither of them had really had it on the forefront of their brains given that they were currently surrounded by diapers and spit up and laundry and dishes and _parenthood._ But, like a lightbulb igniting over their respective heads, as soon as Donna's doctor had given the all clear, it seemed it was all either one of them could think about.

Suddenly, along with baby food and naps and toys on the floor, there was fliration laced with longing and touching that could lead to somewhere and everything they said or did somehow was trimmed with sexual tension.

Finally, after two days of all this teasing, Donna was the one who broke. She came out of the nursery to find Harvey boxing shirtless on the balcony and had audibly gasped. She turned on her heel so fast she almost toppled over, grasping for her phone and dialing Rachel, all but begging for her to take the baby just for a few hours. Rachel had prodded and finally Donna had exclaimed, "Rachel, I need you to take the baby for a night so I can fuck my husband!" Rachel had agreed, giggling all the while.

After telling Harvey the plan and picking his jaw up off the floor, they got everything together and sent their little bundle of joy off with Rachel and Mike for the evening, opting for a night in, for obvious reasons.

No sooner had the door shut on Rachel, that Donna found herself pressed up against it with such force that all the air left her lungs.

He was everywhere, hands on her waist, her ass, the sides of her breasts, grasping her neck. It was starving and she was the meal he craved. Of course, Donna gave back as good as she got.

Feeling his lips trail to her neck, meeting her pulse point with a bite, Donna suddenly remembered they were alone and she could be loud. There was no need to tamper down her voice to protect a sleeping baby.

Another bite to her neck in that spot that always made her knees shake, and she was moaning so loudly she was surprising even herself.

Both sets of hands still trailing everywhere they could reach, Harvey finally let out a groan of approval feeling her hands meet his waist and glide towards his belt buckle, loosening it, unbuttoning buttons and unzipping zippers.

"Fuck, _babe,_ here?" Harvey growled into her neck, lips sliding up to her earlobe and back down.

"Here. Now."

He didn't have to be told twice.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Comments / reviews / criticism are always welcome!


End file.
